She Talks Too Much
by RainbowsNSmiles5
Summary: Molly takes the opportunity to read Gill's diary. Little does she know that Gill writes about more than what she expected. Molly x Gill one-shot!


~ She Talks Too Much ~

Molly groaned as she sat beside Gill's desk on the floor of Town Hall. "Gill, this is so boring!" she complained. "Why are we still here? You said you'd go with me to the beach today!"

"I also said I had to finish my work here before we go. And why do you want to go to the beach so much? It's the middle of winter! Wouldn't you rather me take you somewhere else?"

"No way! People always expect you to go to the beach during summer! The beach sand must be lonely during winter time," she said. "I bet the sand cries during the cold seasons because nobody goes to visit it. That must be what the ocean is, Gill! The ocean must be made up of the sand's tears! Maybe that's why the ocean is salty…" she trailed off.

"You're talking nonsense again," he said with a sigh as he finished writing in his green book and slapped it shut.

Molly raised an amused brow. "Writing in your man-diary again?"

He rolled his sapphire eyes. "It's called a diary," he said firmly. "And I like to record what I do during the day so that I don't forget, thank you."

"I wanna read," Molly said, reaching for the green book only to have it grabbed by Gill and locked in one of the desk's drawers that required a key for entry. "No fair!"

"You don't need to know," he muttered, standing up from his black office chair.

Molly's eye lit up with hope. She sprung up from the floor and snatched one of Gill's pencils from his desk. "Do my eyes deceive me?" she said animatedly into the pencil, as if it were a microphone. "Mr. Gilligan Hamilton is standing up! Mr. Gilligan Hamilton is preparing to take his bestest friend in the whole wide world to the beach! Would you like to confirm this, Mr. Gilligan Hamilton?" she asked, holding the pencil up to his face for him to answer into.

"We're not going yet," he responded in a deadpan manner.

Molly paused for a moment and then snapped his pencil in half with a growl. "Aww, c'mon!"

"I have to get Colleen and Jake to sign a few papers, then we can go. I know you'll just get bored if you come with me, so you can just stay here until I get back."

Molly pouted and sat back down on the floor. "I'm bored either way!"

Gill smirked as he made his way out the door. "It shouldn't take me very long. And by the way, you're replacing that pencil," he said over his shoulder and closed the door behind him.

"It's just a stupid pencil!" she yelled after him, but knew that he couldn't hear her through the walls.

She quickly decided that sitting alone in the office would cause her to tragically die of boredom, so she began to pace around the room, looking for something that could keep her entertained. Her brown eyes eventually met the drawer that Gill locked his precious diary in with interest.

She had always wanted to read his diary, but he always hid it from her somehow to prevent her from reading its content, which only made her want to read it even more.

There was no doubt that Gill wasn't bluffing and actually locked the desk drawer, but that didn't stop Molly from grinning mischievously and darting to the corner of the room where a potted plant stood. She knew that Gill kept his spare keys somewhere in the dirt for emergencies. As she searched for the key, she couldn't resist a snicker as she thought of how much Gill must have thought into his motive for choosing to put the key actually inside the dirt instead of simply under the pot itself.

"_He must use the dirt as a motivation to not get locked out or lose his keys. Everyone knows that he hates getting dirty,_"she thought to herself.

Much to her disappointment, she couldn't find his keys in the pot. She even dumped the dirt onto the floor to make sure and still found nothing but dirt.

"Oh, Molly!" she heard from behind her. It was Mayor Hamilton. "You must be looking for Gill's keys, right?" He then dug in his pocket and threw a ring of spare keys to her hands. "He knew you found his hiding spot, so he hid them in one of the filing cabinets. I was going to use them to snoop around in his room, but you're probably planning to do something even better, huh?"

Molly laughed and nodded. "I'm finally going to read his man-diary!" she proudly announced.

The mayor chuckled and clapped in praise. "Even better than what I had! I'm busy right now, but make sure you tell me what he wrote later!"

She promised and once the mayor left, she began trying every key on the desk drawer until it finally clicked open. She held the green book in her hands in awe and even took a brief moment to pray to the Harvest Goddess to thank her for blessing her with the opportunity of a lifetime.

She flipped through the first pages, scanning the boring entries Gill had written from before he met her. All they contained we a few thoughts of other people on the island, which she already knew, and also a few things he had accomplished in his work. _How boring…_

She then skipped countless boring pages and searched for the first mention of her name in the diary and read once she found the entry that dated the first time they met face to face.

_Spring 4th  
><em>

_Dear Diary, _

_ Father got stuck in the chimney AGAIN. Apparently he didn't listen to my lecture last time when I explained that he shouldn't be trying to clean the chimney if he always gets stuck. Sometimes I wonder if I was adopted…_

_ I met the new farmer today. Her name is Molly and she has to be the most talkative person I have ever met, excluding Father. She was so jittery and talked so fast and excitedly that I first thought there was something seriously wrong with her. Perhaps she just drinks too much coffee? I'm not exactly certain on that. All I know is that it was quite annoying to listen to her talk so much about things that have no importance whatsoever._

Molly quit reading the entry from there, knowing how the rest of it would be. She could actually recall what Gill wrote. She didn't drink coffee; in fact, she detested the bitter liquid. She had always talked like that. She couldn't help it if she pondered on things that were impractical to think about. She thought it was fun, interesting.

Molly skipped a few more pages.

_Spring 12th  
><em>

_Dear Diary,  
><em>

_ I stopped by Butterfly Farm today to have Molly sign a few more papers Father neglected to have her sign the first day she arrived. I never stopped by the farm after she took it over until today. I have to confess that I was impressed that she managed to turn it around as drastically as she did._

_ I also ended up in a decent conversation with her while she signed the papers. During which, I asked her why she named the farm "Butterfly Farm". I was expecting her to say that it's because she likes butterflies and thinks they're cute or something on those lines, but her answer surprised me. _

_ This is what she said: "My dad used to call me his little caterpillar when I was little and always said that he can't wait to see me turn into a beautiful butterfly. Well…he died when I was seven years old, so he never got to see me grow up into a butterfly. I sort of consider getting this farm my way of finally becoming an adult."_

_ She looked so sad when she explained the meaning of the name. She must miss her father very much. It reminded me a little of Mother. I think I might visit her grave tomorrow…_

Molly didn't know it at the time of the entry, but Gill lost his mother at a young age. Reading that entry made her feel sad and miss her dad.

She skipped a good chuck of pages and continued to read random entries that included her name in them.

_Summer 17th  
><em>

_Dear Diary, _

_ Stupid Owen. I saw him flirting with Molly again earlier today. Of course, Molly is too oblivious to notice, but he was definitely flirting with her. It annoys me so much for some reason. _

_ Also, I think I'm getting sick. I feel terrible and I'm getting tired significantly more easily, but that doesn't mean I'm neglecting my work. I'm still doing filing and errands for Town Hall while sick. I can't let a little illness stop me from becoming mayor. I'll just ask Jin for some medicine tomorrow when they are open._

Molly didn't skip a few pages this time. The illness and time from this entry was extremely familiar to her, so she scanned the next few entries for a certain event until she found it.

_Summer 19th  
><em>

_Dear Diary,  
><em>

_ Well, I definitely got worse. I was on my way to Marimba Farm when I started feeling dizzy. The heat didn't help my case. It was just my luck to get this sick when the temperature decides to break into triple digits! While I was walking past Butterfly Farm, I ran into Molly, who kept asking me if I was okay. I remember mumbling that I was fine in between deep breaths. She made a face and I could tell that she didn't buy it. That was the last thing I remember seeing when everything went black._

_ Next thing I knew, I was in the clinic. I looked over to my right and saw Molly sitting beside my bed and using the side of it as a pillow while she slept. I looked around and called for Jin or Irene to tell me what happened, but nobody seemed to hear me because they didn't show up. So, I nudged one of Molly's arms and woke her up. She looked so relieved when she saw me and then hugged me. Well…more like crush me. It was really hard to breath with her crushing me like that. _

_When she finally let me out of her death grip, she told me what happened. Apparently, I fainted right on top of her and she carried me to the clinic. I rubbed my temples and groaned. That story was embarrassing and made my cheeks burn. I told her I was sorry for what happened and explained that I have been feeling sick._

_She frowned and hit upside my head before saying this: "Jin told me! You know, for a brain like you, you're pretty dumb! You're not supposed to be walking around when you're sick, you idiot!"_

_ She said more, but I ignored the rest. She talks too much._

__Summer 20th  
><em> _

_Dear Diary, _

_ I'm back at my house again. Take a wild guess at who is here to take care of me while I am sick. If you guessed Molly, then you win a prize. She won't leave! She won't let me do anything, but stay in bed. Yes, that means not going to work today either. _

_ I tried to get Father to make her leave, but he saw that she was annoying me and let her stay. It's just like him to watch as I'm being tortured._

Molly laughed fondly when reading that. She remembered taking care of him that day and noting that when he finally slept, he looked so serene and angelic, the seriousness completely gone from his face . It was almost like seeing another side of him that she had never seen before.

__Autumn 9th  
><em>_

_Dear Diary, _

_ Today is Renee and Toby's wedding. What an odd couple… Father and I were invited to their wedding. I had almost forgot that Renee and Molly are best friends, so it was expected that she would be at the wedding._

_ Honestly, I was wondering what Molly would look like in a dress. I have only ever seen her in dirty shorts or ripped jeans with a plains tee shirt that always had wrinkles in it. Talk about sloppy, but I guess since she's a farmer it would be a waste of time to wear decent clothes if they were only going to get dirty before the end of the day anyways. Seems logical…_

_ When I actually saw her, I was utterly stunned. She was wearing a strapless, seafoam green dress with white high heels. She even added a few daisies into her brown hair as an accessory. She actually looked…beautiful. Throughout the wedding ceremony, I completely ignored everything and involuntarily stared at her. I had never seen her look like this before. Once or twice, she caught me looking at her, so I would lamely look the other way and pretend as if I wasn't actually looking at her. I must have looked like a complete idiot._

_ After the ceremony, it was time for the usual dancing and food that comes after any wedding. I didn't want to dance, so I sat at a table and watched as everyone else danced. Father spotted me sitting and skipped over to me. "Gill, why aren't you dancing?" he asked in a childish whine. "Look, Molly isn't dancing either! Go make your move, player!"_

_I looked up and saw that she was, in fact, not dancing. She was talking with Renee and fidgeting with her dress with an embarrassed look on her face. My guess was that she wasn't used to wearing dresses and felt uncomfortable. Then, Renee set her eyes on me and began to drag Molly against her will with a giggly grin on her lips. "Gill, do you want to dance with Molly?" Renee asked, gesturing to Molly beside her, who was looking away with a scowling, red face._

_Before I could even utter a reply, Father jumped in enthusiastically. "Of course! He would be honored to dance with such a pretty girl!" he said and combined forces with Renee to push Molly and I onto the dance floor together._

_We started to awkwardly dance together as she still fidgeted with her dress by moving her shoulders tensely. I sighed. "You look nice. Stop worrying so much about the dress," I told her. Her face got red like a tomato and she muttered a "Thanks" with what looked like a small, sheepish smile. I don't think I had ever seen her act so shy and quiet before. She relaxed and smiled much more lively after that slow dance. She even started talking to me about unimportant subject matters like she always does. I think I like it more when she talks too much instead of not at all._

Just by reading and recalling how she felt that day made Molly blush. She could remember telling Renee how she caught Gill looking at her during the ceremony. Renee immediately concluded that he had a crush on her, causing Molly to create the embarrassed look Gill noticed. To Molly, reading these entries with her own memories was like piecing together a puzzle after finding the lost pieces to complete the picture.

Gill seemed to notice things about her so accurately. She _was_ uncomfortable with the outfit because she normally didn't wear things like dresses and high heels. He didn't know this, but Molly felt much better after he said she looked nice. She didn't know exactly why, but hearing him say something so small turned her insecure feelings around that night. It didn't affect her uncertainty of the dress when others reassured her that she looked great, like Renee, or Julius, who was all about fashion and would never tell someone that they looked like royalty when, in reality, they looked like they fell victim to a tragic wardrobe explosion.

_Autumn 24th  
><em>

_Dear Diary, _

_ I must be going crazy… She won't leave my thoughts! It's as if everything I look at reminds me of Molly! I walked past Maya in town today and noticed that she had on a pair of star-shaped earrings. Immediately, I imagined what Molly would say about the stars in the sky - probably something about them dancing in the sky or how they must be best friends with the moon. _

_ How does something like this happen? I can't even focus during work! It's so frustrating._

__Autumn 27th  
><em>_

_Dear Diary _

_ I asked Toby today about why I can't seem to get Molly out of my head lately. I didn't actually mention her name, of course, but instead used a hypothetical situation to explain how strange I have been feeling. I tried the best I could to describe the weird tingling feels in my stomach and how I can't look her in the eyes anymore without getting sweaty palms – basically all of the annoying things that happen when Molly is around me or in my thought._

_Toby chuckled after I finished talking, which confused and annoyed me. "You just described love," he said when he was done laughing. _

Molly's eyes widened and she quit reading the entry she was on. Her heart raced when her brown eyes saw the four-letter word Toby had used. Love? Gill was in love with her?

Molly shook her head. "_No… Gill can't possibly…_" she thought to herself.

She felt her face fall for an unexplained reason as she continued the thought. She then decided to see how Gill felt right now. So, she frantically flipped to the most recent entry, which she suspected to have been written just before he locked the diary in the desk drawer.

She took a deep, steady breath to calm her nervousness of what might be written and read.

_Winter 12th  
><em>

_Dear Diary, _

_ This is it… I'm going to do it. I can't believe I'm actually going to do it. I'm nervous just thinking about it. Will she feel the same? Will she reject me? Either way, I can't back out now. I can't hold it in anymore. She's sitting next to my desk right now and it is so tempting to just explode now! It's killing me! _

_ She has no idea what I plan to tell her when we go to the beach later today…_

Molly shut the green book and took her time as she shakily placed it back in the desk drawer it came from. She then continued to sit next to the desk and stoically stare at the floor in thought. Her hand touched her stomach cautiously when she made a connection with the feelings she's always felt and the words from Gill's diary.

"Is this that tingling feeling he talked about? I had no idea he was talking about the butterflies," she said aloud to herself, rubbing her stomach where the butterflies lived.

The Town Hall door clicked open and Molly gazed up to see the only person that the butterflies liked to react to.

"G-Gill!" she stuttered.

"I'm back. Are you ready to go?" Gill asked, holding a hand out to help her off the floor.

Molly took it and felt that his hands were indeed sweaty, causing her to uncontrollably blush, remembering what he had wrote about her. She walked with him through town towards the beach. She noticed that he was more quiet than usual. He had his hands shoved in his trouser pockets and only watched his feet taking each step, drawing him closer and closer to the beach.

Molly saw this and nervously laughed out of panic. "Gee, Gill! I never asked you how you are today! How are you?"she said at a hundred miles per hour.

He looked up. "Umm, fine… How are you?"

"O-Oh, I'm g-great, absolutely amazing!" she said, still not in control of how fast she spoke her words.

"Are you sure you're okay, Molly? You're acting even more of a spazz than usual."

"I'm just…excited about going to the beach!" she said lamely, mentally cursing herself for not thinking of a better excuse on the spot. _Idiot, idiot, idiot!_

"If you say so…" Gill turned back to his feet until they got to the beach.

Seeing the white sand and hearing the waves roar allowed Molly to forget about the awkwardness of her situation and giggle as she bent down on her knees to make sand castles. "Look, Gill! See how beautiful it is? It must be happy that we're visiting it during winter!"

"Yeah, maybe." Gill sat down in the sand, not caring that it was dirtying his clothes, and quietly watched her frolic in the sand like an innocent child.

Molly looked back at him and pouted. "If I'm the only one having fun, it's not fun at all!" she shouted. Gill didn't answer and turned his head to gazed out at the ocean in thought. Molly's face fell when she considered what he must have been feeling. She picked herself up, brushed the sand from her jeans and purple hoodie, which was two sizes too big for her small body, and sat beside him, wrapping her arms around her knees and looking out at the ocean along with him. "Gill…"

"Molly, I want to tell you something," he finally said with a struggle.

_He's going to do it and he has no clue that I know! _She gulped and said, "Okay."

"And this is important, so please listen," he added.

_Why the heck did I have to read his stupid man-diary? _"Sure."

In the back of his mind, he was hoping that something would interrupt him, but at the same time, he wanted her to listen. "And don't just zone-out like you always do!"

_I think I'm going to explode!_ Molly bit her lip and nodded.

"Well…I –"

"I read your diary!" Molly spat out.

Gill's eye widened. "W-What did you say?"

"After you left, your dad gave me the keys to the desk drawer you put your diary in," she said, slightly ashamed of what she did.

His cheeks burned. "So…what all did you read?" he asked, anticipating what she would say.

"Well, I skipped around a lot between entries, so read lots of stuff," she began with, her cheeks turning scarlet. "The first ones I saw were about when we first met and when you asked me why I named my farm 'Butterfly Farm'. I laughed when I read the ones about when you were sick last summer," she said with a light laugh.

Gill almost looked relieved. "That's all?"

She shook her head. "I read about Renee and Toby's wedding too."

He groaned in embarrassment because now she knew for a fact that he was gawking at her like an idiot. "You don't say," he said, his hand wiping off a few beads of cold sweat from his forehead.

"And then…I read about how you couldn't stop thinking about me and you ended up asking Toby about it… And there was the one you wrote earlier today…" Gill nodded slowly, but couldn't think of anything he could say to her. He had never been in such an awkward place. Molly saw that he wasn't going to say anything, so she spoke again. "You know that tingling feeling in your stomach that you told Toby about? I've always called it having butterflies." She gently touched her stomach. "They've been in my tummy for a while now…"

Gill's eyes darted to look at her expression to see if she was disgusted or disappointed by that last line. To his surprise and content, she was smiling. It made his blood rush through his veins excitedly. "Molly, I'm in love with you."

Her heart pounded after she heard his rather rash confession, causing her to quicken her breathing. Then, her hand pressed against her stomach. "They're doing it again – flying around like crazy."

His lips curled into a smile of his own. He reached out to caress the side of her face and leaned in to press his lips onto her's. He could feel her smile grow larger and brighter.

When they parted, she still held her bright smile. "I'm in love with you, Gill. The butterflies are so happy right now. Even when I can't see their faces, I know they're having a party in my tummy, otherwise I probably wouldn't be so happy right now. I can't remember the last time I was this happy! Not even when I got my first cow or when I –"

"Molly," Gill interrupted with mirth. "You talk too much."

Molly giggled at the familiarity of the phrase and then tilted her head, gesturing that she wanted another kiss from him.

* * *

><p><strong>** Remember that poll I had forever ago? Well, I'm finally finishing the remaining one-shots to do! The only one left now is the Molly x Chase one-shot!<strong>

**Also, for those of you familiar with the anime/manga Soul Eater, does Death the Kid remind any of you of Gill? I checked out the anime after noticing that a number of my usual readers like it and instantly fell in love with Kid and later realized it might be because he reminds me so much of Gill. Haha, just imagine Gill with yellow eyes, black hair with those three white stripes on the right side... Do you see it? I totally do. I think all Gill needs now is an obsession with symmetry! xD**

**Haha, anyways, thanks for reading, guys! I hope you've enjoyed this! ****


End file.
